


Благородные доны

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: History RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nail art, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Гербы выдающихся семей и личностей
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_челлендж





	Благородные доны

**Author's Note:**

> Персоналии: [Инес де Кастро](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE,_%D0%98%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81_%D0%B4%D0%B5), [Карл VI Безумный](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB_VI_\(%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B8\)), [Мухаммед Али Египетский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%95%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9), [Мухаммад ибн Сауд](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B4_%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%BD_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%B4)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/15/j9mAajYZ_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/73/fryYQn1n_o.jpg)


End file.
